Topsy Turvy
by Ranguvar27
Summary: Sequel to "How to Save a Life". Jade and Linksano have been together for six months when they receive news that turns their world upside down.
1. Seeing A Doctor

Topsy Turvy

Title: Topsy Turvy

Summary: Sequel to 'How to Save A Life'. Jade and Linksano have been together for six months now, and Linksano is coming close to a solution that will allow Jade to survive in the Awesome 'Verse. But something is about to happen that will turn their lives upside down.

Warnings: Lots of sweetness and fluff. This fic is angst free.

Pairings: Linksano/Jade, Jade & Harvey father/daughter type relationship.

Rating: PG.

Disclaimer: I own Jade. Everyone else belongs to themselves.

* * *

Chapter One: Seeing a Doctor

As usual, Jade woke up the minute the sun rose. Even after six months, she had yet to adjust her inner clock to this universe's time. She stretched, yawning until she felt her jaw pop, then glanced over at the side of the bed. It was empty, and Jade rolled her eyes in affectionate exasperation before grabbing her cell off her nightstand. She pressed the talk button, smiling at Linksano's choice of ring-tone: 'She Blinded Me With Science.'

"Yes? What is it, I'm extremely busy!" Jade grinned at her lover's irritated voice. Once again, he had picked up without seeing who was calling.

"Too busy to come to bed last night? I missed you."

"Jade! Dear Tesla, did I forget to return? I'm so sorry, my dear, but I got so caught up in my experiments that the time slipped by me." He lowered his voice. "I'll be more than happy to make it up to you, though."

Jade giggled. "I'll take you up on that, Mister. Get your sexy self down here." She hung up, grinning as Linksano appeared in the bedroom. Jade smirked and made a 'come here' gesture. Linksano licked his lips and pounced on her.

Some hours later, a thoroughly sated Jade made her way downstairs. Linksano had gone back up to his lab, promising that he would not stay there overnight. She laughed to herself. One of the things that she loved about him was how devoted he could be to his work. He truly loved being a scientist and doctor, but she had to admit that sometimes he put that ahead of everything else, including her. Still, there was not a single doubt in her mind that he was in love with her.

Harvey was up, the usual coffee in one hand and cigarette in the other. "Morning, Red." Jade smiled at him in greeting before getting down a cup and a teabag, filling the cup with water and popping it in the microwave.

"Morning to you too, Harvey." She fixed her tea, then sat across from him, sipping the hot liquid. As she drank, she began to feel queasy. She sniffed her tea, and it smelled fine. She hadn't overeaten last night, so it wasn't that. "Harvey, could I take a quick whiff of your coffee?"

Harvey shrugged, 'Why not', and passed it over. Jade took one whiff, and felt her gorge rise. She barely made it to the sink before throwing up.

The singer was on his feet in a flash. "Hey, you OK?" Jade nodded, face still a bit green.

"I'm fine, but I think your coffee's gone off."

Harvey sniffed it, shrugging. "Smells OK to me. You sure you're okay?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Damn it, I said I was...erpp..." Harvey frowned as she dry heaved. "Guess I'm feeling a bit nauseous."

Harvey gently took her shoulders and stared into her eyes. "OK, I know you ain't human, but even for you, you look sick. You're really pale, Red. You been sleeping okay?"

"I've been sleeping just fine!"

"Those circles under your eyes say otherwise. Look, the Doc isn't going to be too happy if his girl ends up getting really sick."

Jade rolled her eyes. "What am I supposed to do, Harvey? Go see a doctor? The one I'm involved with is a bit busy, and if I go to a regular doctor the fact that I'm an alien will most likely be discovered. I don't fancy being locked up and studied."

Harvey thought for a moment. "So, go see Insano. He's got a medical degree too, and he knows you're an alien." Jade glared at him. "Hey, it's either that or risk being sent to Area 51."

"...Good point." Jade pulled out her cell and scrolled through her contacts. "Hello, Spoony? It's Jade. Fine, and you? Great. Hey, listen, is Insano there? He is? Great, could I talk to him?" She paused, humming as Spoony fetched Insano. "Insano? Hey, I need a favor. I'm feeling kind of ill, so I was wondering if you could give me the once-over. Yes, I'm being serious. Great! I'll be over in a moment."

* * *

Insano looked up as Jade appeared in his lab. "Great Tesla, you look terrible. Don't you eat?" He gestured for Jade to hop up on his table, then began the examination, muttering to himself the whole time. "Slightly warm skin, but that's normal. Pulse a bit more rapid than usual, but again, normal." He pressed the stethoscope against her stomach, and his eyes widened in shock. "This...this can't be right."

Jade gulped. "What?"

Insano frowned, pressing closer. "Well, it's very faint, but I could almost swear I heard a second heartbeat." He listened intently. "No, it's definitely there. Do you have a heart in your stomach?"

"No, the only one I have is in my chest, same as yours."

"Hmm. What exactly are your symptoms?"

"I feel sick in the morning, but it passes. Strong smells make me nauseous, and I think I'm putting on some weight. All that rich Earth food, no doubt."

Insano laughed. "Oh, Jade, you're not sick. But I have to admit to being quite amused by this whole scenario."

"Why?"

Insano cackled. "I'm imaging the look on Linksano's face when you tell him you're pregnant."

Jade almost fell off the table. "I'm what?"

Insano grinned. "Pregnant. As in, you are going to have a baby. Now, I don't know how long you're going to be pregnant for, but you do need to start eating and getting some sleep."

Jade was still stuck on one word. "Pregnant?"

"Yep! If you like, I could do a quick test, but it would only confirm what I already know." Jade nodded, and he sighed before getting a needle and drawing a vial of her blood "Very well. It will take a few hours, so in the meantime go home and wait for my call."

When Jade returned to the apartment, she refused to say how her exam had gone, no matter how much the others pestered her. She was playing a game with 90s Kid when her phone rang. "Insano? You did? I am? Thanks." She hung up, staring at the phone for so long that Linkara began to feel worried.

"Jade, you OK?"

"I...I don't know. Nimue, please beam Linksano down here."

AFFIRMATIVE.

When Linksano arrived, he noticed right away how nervous Jade looked. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Everything. I...I don't know. I haven't been feeling too good lately and I didn't want to bother you because you're really busy and I can't go to a doctor because of the whole alien thing so Harvey suggested I go see Insano, and I did, and he figured out why I'm not feeling good, and I'm both happy and scared because I don't know how you'll react happy because well I love you and also because I'm scared that I won't be able to handle this and..."

Linksano pressed two fingers to her lips. "Jade, tell me what's going on."

"I'm pregnant."

If a brick wall had struck Linksano full force, he could not have been more stunned. "You're..." Jade nodded. "With my..." Another nod.

There was a long, long silence, then Linksano's face split into the widest smile anyone had ever seen. "YES!" He picked Jade up and spun her around, whooping in glee. The others laughed and applauded.

"Put me down, you silly goose!" Jade laughed, breathless. Linksano set her down, still grinning. "So, I take it you're happy."

"Ecstatic, my love."


	2. The Name Game

Topsy Turvy

Title: Topsy Turvy Chapter Two

Summary: Sequel to How to Save a Life. Jade and Linksano have been together for six months, and Linksano is close to a solution that will allow Jade to survive in the Awesome 'Verse. But something happens that turns their lives upside down.

Pairing: Linksano/Jade

Warnings: None

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except Jade.

Note: All the names Linksano comes up with have something in common. See if you can guess what.

–

Chapter Two: The Name Game

"Ooh, I quite like the name Jonas. Or Albert is good too, and then there's Nikolai, but we could always call him Nicholas, and then there's Alexander, Isaac, Niels, Max, Charles, Louis, Stephen, Michael,"

"Linksano."

"Gregor, Benjamin, Carl..."

"Linksano."

"Of course, you may have a girl, so we've got Marie, Ada, Emilie, Caroline, Diane, Grace,"

"_**Linksano!" **_Jade had to finally resort to using her Voice to break into her lover's ramblings. He stopped babbling and looked at her. She smiled, placing her hand on his arm. "I think it's wonderful that you're already picking out names, but don't you think it's a bit early? We don't even know how far along I am. Why don't we figure out how long I'm going to be pregnant for before we go spouting off names, okay?"

Linksano sighed and leaned back against the couch, pulling her with him. "I do apologize, but I am quite giddy."

Linkara chuckled. "Yeah, we could tell. I don't think I've heard you ramble that much since you were telling us about your latest inventions. But Jade's right. You two are entering in to a whole new territory."

Linksano rolled his eyes. "I hardly think Jade is the first woman to ever get pregnant, Linkara."

"True, but you're human, and she's not. That alone makes this a pretty unique moment. I mean, obviously she has enough genetic similarities to humans that a pregnancy is possible, but you can't treat this like a normal pregnancy, because it isn't."

Jade laughed. "Are you worried that the child will be born with three eyes?"

Linkara shook his head. "No, just that it will be born."

Linksano glared at him. "I do not appreciate the negativity, hero. Both Jade and my child will be perfectly fine and healthy. I shall see to it that Jade is pampered hand and foot. She will not have to do anything the whole time she is pregnant." He smiled at her. "I shall do everything for you!"

Harvey coughed, "Bad idea."

Jade smiled. "Linksano, you know I love you, and I'm very grateful that you want to make sure no injuries, real or otherwise, befall me while I'm pregnant. However, if you insist on treating me like an invalid or a porcelain doll, I will shove your goggles up your nose. Am I clear?"

Linksano's face fell. "Perfectly." Jade shook her head at his hang-dog look and kissed him.

"But I wouldn't say no to a bit of pampering now and then. Just don't go overboard with it."


	3. Bonding With Harvey

Topsy Turvy

Summary: Sequel to How to Save a Life. Jade and Linksano have been together for six months, and Linksano is working on a solution that will allow Jade to survive in the Awesome 'Verse. But something happens that turns their lives upside down.

Warnings: None

Rating: PG

Pairing: Linksano/OC

Disclaimer: All characters copyright AT4W, except Jade, who is mine.

–

Chapter Three: Bonding with Harvey

–

Harvey couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position on his bed. No luck. "Damn insomnia." He clicked on the bedside lamp, frowning at the book that lay open on his nightstand. He picked it up and leafed through a few pages, the words not registering. With an angry sigh, he tossed the book aside and pulled on a robe. Maybe a midnight snack would help him sleep.

He tiptoed downstairs, careful not to wake any of the other occupants, then noticed a light coming from the living room. Curious as to who would be awake at three in the morning, he peeked around the corner.

Jade was sitting on the couch, a large photo album in front of her. As Harvey watched, she turned one page, then another, her expression unreadable. He stepped into the room, clearing his throat to make his presence known. Jade looked up briefly before focusing once more on the photos."Hello, Harvey."

"Hey Red. Can't sleep either, huh?"

Jade nodded. "Yes. Linksano tried to fix me some warm milk, but apparently I cannot drink it. It made me rather violently ill."

Harvey frowned in sympathy. "So where is the Doc, anyway?" Jade pointed to the ceiling, and Harvey sighed. "Still working on an anchor for you, huh? Here you are, pregnant, and he's off playing scientist." Jade frowned at him, and he sat next to her. "So what are ya looking at?"

"Linksano gave it to me. It's photos of him and his brother." She smiled at a photo of a ten year old Linksano, complete with large glasses and braces. "He was rather handsome, even as a child, don't you think?"

Harvey thought he looked like the kind of kid that got beat up regularly, but decided not to mention that. And looking past the huge glasses, messy hair, and the railroad in his mouth, Harvey could see a pretty cute kid shining through. "Yeah, he ain't bad looking. Not as handsome as I was as a kid, but not bad looking. That scrawny kid next to him must be his brother. Wonder who's the oldest."

"Linksano told me he was, by six months. His brother's name is Wayne."

Jade turned the page, and this time the photos showed a teenaged Linksano, resplendent in coke bottle glasses and face pockmarked with acne, standing in front of his first prize Science Fair project- a way of using water to run a car. Harvey whistled. "Boy, the Doc was always a genius, wasn't he?" Jade nodded. Harvey looked at the pictures. "Hey Red, I know you didn't bring much when you jumped here, but do you have any photos back home of you as a kid?"

"No."

Harvey made a face. "Well, that's too bad. Tell ya what, I'm gonna go find Linkara's camera and take a picture of you." He got up before Jade could say anything and went into the kitchen, pulling the camera out of the junk drawer. "Smile, Red!" Jade rolled her eyes and refused to look at him. "Ahh, come on, are you shy or something?"

"Or something."

Harvey snorted and aimed the camera at Jade, snapping a picture. He blinked at the bright, blurry shape that appeared on screen. "Damn thing must not have been in focus."

Jade looked up, sighing. "Harvey, before you waste your time taking picture after picture, Linksano has already determined that I can't be photographed or filmed. I always appear as a bright, slightly human shaped blur. He thinks it's because of my body heat-regular cameras and film can't translate it into a clear shape. He's taken a few pictures of me with an infrared camera, though."

Harvey raised his eyebrow. "Yeah? What kind of pictures?"

Jade stuck her tongue out at him. "The kind no one but he and I will ever see." Harvey cackled, and Jade grinned, blushing. "He's a very good photographer."

"OK, I don't need to know anymore." Harvey said, holding up his hand. Jade giggled. "I'll be right back, Red." He dashed upstairs, returning with a large photo album. "I figured I'd show you some pics of my own."

The first one was an old black and white photo of what was obviously a young Harvey, hand to his mouth in the imitation of a microphone. "From the minute I could talk, I wanted to be a singer. Mom was a headliner at all the clubs, and Dad was her manager. I'd watch from the wings as she sang, and seeing the audience eat out of her hand was something I never forgot. Mom made sure I had singing lessons, too-and when I was eight, I got my first gig." He turned the page, revealing an old flyer, the ink nearly faded. 'Finevoice and Finevoice. See Alma Finevoice and her son Harvey, together on stage for the first time!' "I was so damn nervous I threw up twice. But once I got up on that stage and started singing, I knew I didn't want to do anything else for the rest of my life."

The next several pages were photos from clubs and venues all over the States, with a smiling Harvey front and center in all of them. Then came a page with photos of Harvey and a smiling blonde, their arms around each other. Harvey sighed, tracing the woman's face. "That's Helena. My...well, I guess she'd be considered my widow now. It's been a lot longer than seven years since I went missing."

Jade patted his arm in sympathy. Linksano had filled her in on Harvey's situation. "She's quite pretty."

Harvey chuckled. "Yeah, and don't let that cute face fool ya. She could cuss like a sailor and drink guys twice her size under the table. But she was also one of the nicest people. Lord knows she was one of the most patient, too. Stuck with me for longer than she should have after..." he fell silent.

"After?"

Silently, Harvey turned to the last page of the album. A small boy beamed at them, his eyes shining. "That's Charlie. He...this is the only picture I have of him. Helena kept all the others. He had just turned seven."

Jade smiled at the photo. "He looks like you."

"Helena thought so too. Said it was the devil may care smile we both had." Harvey heaved a deep sigh. "Two months after this was taken, Charlie was diagnosed with leukemia. Docs gave him less than a year to live. He lasted for three, and he never stopped smiling. After, I kinda fell into a bottle. Took coming to another time and being found by the Kid to snap me out of it."

Jade squeezed Harvey's arm in sympathy. "I'm sorry. Harvey, I...I've been doing some research on Earth customs in regards to babies, and I came across an interesting idea-that of a godfather. Would you perhaps be my child's godfather?"

Harvey gaped at her. "What?"

"I understand if you don't want to, after all, it is most presumptuous of me to assume, but I honestly cannot think of anyone who would be better, and according to Linksano's calculations, I've got about three months left, so I thought I'd ask now, but if you think I should wait-"

"Red, has anyone told you that you ramble worse than the Doc?"

"It has been brought to my attention."

Harvey laughed. "Good. Now, to answer your question-I'd be honored."

Jade beamed and kissed his cheek.


	4. Pizza Party Baby Shower

Topsy Turvy

Summary: Sequel to How to Save a Life. Jade and Linksano have been together for six months, and Linksano is working on a solution that will allow Jade to survive in the Awesome 'Verse. But something happens that turns their lives upside down.

Warnings: None

Rating: PG

Pairing: Linksano/OC

Disclaimer: All characters copyright AT4W, except Jade, who is mine.

–

Chapter Four: Pizza Party Baby Shower

* * *

90s Kid had just had the most awesome idea in the history of awesome ideas. He had been trying to think of something to do for Jade and Linksano, and had not been able to think of anything. He wanted the something to be so radical and awesome that they would never forget it.

Then suddenly it hit him. He would throw Jade a baby shower. But not just any baby shower. This would be the best baby shower ever. He had gone on some sites and looked up info on how to throw badass baby showers, but every site he found had been full of boring girly stuff, and that was totally bogus. Jade was so totally not a girly-girl. So 90s Kid decided he was going to take matters into his own hands and combine a baby shower with the most kick-ass pizza party he could devise.

First, he had to pick the place. Well, what better than the local pizza parlor? He was a regular there, so it was really easy to reserve a large table. Then, he spent five hours making up invitations and sending them out to all his friends-being very careful to not accidentally send Linksano one, of course.

Then came the biggest hindrance-what was he going to buy? He didn't want to get diapers, that was boring. He needed an awesome present to give Jade. He grinned as the perfect idea stuck him.

A knock on his door made him look up from his comic. "Yeah?"

Linkara came in, hands in his pockets. "I got an email from you. Something about a shower?"

90s Kid nodded, grinning. "Yeah, I decided that I'm going to throw Jade the most awesome baby shower ever! I sent you the email 'cuz I didn't want Linksano overhearing. Do you think it's a good idea?"

Linkara beamed. "I think it's a great idea. Who else did you invite?"

90s Kid ticked the names off on his fingers. "Harvey, Critic,The Other Guy, Snob, Dan, Spoony, Insano, SOI, and Jaeris."

"Jaeris?"

"Yeah, I thought the dude could use a bit of company."

Linkara looked thoughtful. "That was very nice of you, 90s Kid." 90s Kid blushed, unused to compliments.

"It's not a big deal, really. I just figured since you guys have moved on, what better way to extend a friendly hand than over pizza?"

"True."

* * *

Critic pulled up his email, sighing. At least he wasn't getting any more Digimon requests. He noticed he had an email from Linkara and pulled it up. A rare smile appeared on his face as he read the invitation. "Hey Rob, come here!"

Rob walked into the office/studio. "Oh, you got one too. What do you think, should we go?"

"Hmm. A chance for free pizza? Hell yes we should go." Critic scrolled back up to the top of the email. "Interesting."

Rob came in closer. "What's interesting?"

"Look who didn't get an invite."

Rob winced. "Oooh, if he finds out he's going to be mad."

* * *

"Hey Dan, you got an email!" Dan's roommate, Dolly called. Dan came downstairs, puzzled.

"No one's ever sent me an email. Who's it from?"

"That kid you're always hanging around with."

Dan grinned. "90s Kid. What's the email?" Dolly turned the laptop towards him so he could read it. "Email him back and tell him I wouldn't miss it for the world. Oh, look! Snob got the invite too! I really hope he comes."

* * *

"Fucking kidding me? I got better shit to do than eat fucking pizza." Snob was about to send an email to the effect that he'd rather wade through crocodile infested waters when the small, nice part of his brain spoke up. He was friends with Linkara, after all, and Linksano was pretty OK for a mad doctor. Jade was pretty cool too. That, and he knew that if he didn't accept, Dan would never let him hear the end of it. Sighing, he emailed his acceptance.

* * *

"Hey Spoony, we got an email."

Spoony lifted his head from the couch. "Insano, I just spent four hours editing. I'm not getting up from this couch. What's it say?"

"90s Kid has invited us to a surprise pizza party and baby shower on the fifteenth. SOI as well."

"Riki!"

Spoony looked puzzled. "Who's pregnant?"

Insano rolled his eyes. "Jade." He tried not to laugh at Spoony's stunned expression. "Really Spoony, she and Linksano have quite the...active relationship, and you're surprised she's pregnant?"

"...A bit, yeah."

"Well, that aside, are we going?"

"Sure, why not."

* * *

_Master, you have a new message. _

"Pull it up, Sierra."

Jaeris gawped as he read the email. "Wow. I...wow."

_Shall I deliver a return message, Master?_

Jaeris thought for several moments, then smiled. It was time to put the past behind him. "Tell him I'd be honored to accept the invitation."

The fifteenth-a Saturday-dawned, and 90s Kid jumped out of bed, mentally going over the checklist. He had gotten RSVPs from everyone, had gotten Jade's present wrapped, booked the biggest room in the pizza place, discreetly asked Jade if she still could eat pizza(much to his relief, she could), and made sure that neither she nor Linksano knew what was going on. He had had huge help from the other two members of the apartment, fortunately.

Now it was time to put the plans into motion. First up, make sure Linksano didn't have any weird experiments planned.

Linksano groaned as his phone rang. He nuzzled closer to Jade, not wanting to wake up. But the phone kept ringing, and with a curse, he grabbed it, pressing it to his ear. "Yes, what?"

"Hey Linksano!"

"90s Kid, have you any idea what time it is?!"

"Yeah, and I'm totally sorry if I woke you up, but I was wondering if you're doing any weird experiments today."

Linksano found himself at a loss for words. "Umm...I hadn't scheduled any." He looked down as Jade stirred, opening her eyes and staring at him. He mouthed '90s Kid', and she smiled in understanding. "Why?"

"Well, Linkara, Harvey, and I were going to grab some pizza later today, and I was wondering if you and Jade would like to join us."

"Yes, that would be a lot of fun, I think." He hung up, then turned to Jade. "We're being invited out for pizza this afternoon."

"Great!"

Linkara pulled up in front of the pizza parlor, trying not to grin at how excited and nervous 90s Kid looked. He had banked a lot on this, and Linkara hoped that it wouldn't blow up in his face. "Relax."

90s Kid's twitching slowed a tiny bit. "Dude, I can't. What if she hates it?"

Harvey rolled his eyes. "She won't. Now, when are they getting here?"

A blue light indicated the arrival of Jade and Linksano. Harvey grinned at the couple. "Red, I gotta say, pregnancy is really suiting you."

Linksano glared at him. "That is my woman you are being so forward with, Finevoice." Jade rolled her eyes and smacked the back of his head. "OW!"

"Behave."

Linkara tried not to laugh at the comical pout on Linksano's face. "Come on, let's go get pizza."

90s Kid led them inside, heading straight towards the large party room. Linksano frowned, confused. "90s Kid, are you sure we're going to the right..."

"SURPRISE!"

"Place."

Jade and Linksano blinked at the crowd. Jade turned to Linkara. "Explain." In answer, he pointed to 90s Kid.

90s Kid gulped, blushing hard. "Well I wanted to do something really nice for you since you're pregnant and all and so I decided that I was going to throw you a baby shower but all the ones I looked up online were like, totally girly, and you're not really that sort, you're a lot more awesome, so I decided to throw a pizza party baby shower, 'cuz pizza parties are the most awesome thing ever, and do you like it?"

Jade grinned and hugged him. "I love it."


	5. Bullies Belittled

Topsy Turvy

Summary: Sequel to How to Save a Life. Jade and Linksano have been together for six months, and Linksano is working on a solution that will allow Jade to survive in the Awesome 'Verse. But something happens that turns their lives upside down.

Warnings: None

Rating: PG

Pairing: Linksano/OC

Disclaimer: All characters copyright AT4W, except Jade, who is mine.

* * *

Chapter Five: Bullies Belittled

Jade leaned against Linksano, her back pressed against the booth's cushion, smiling as she watched her friends devour the pizzas in front of them, conversation flowing freely. Even Snob was laughing and smiling, a feat that many thought him incapable of. Jade nibbled on pizza and listened to the conversations, content to just be an observer for now.

"You okay, love?" Linksano looked over at her. "You're being awfully quiet."

Jade nodded. "I'm fine. Just watching everyone, that's all. I think the last time I was among people so happy was...my sister's birthday right before...well, before." Linksano gave her a one armed hug before digging into his pepperoni and mushroom pizza. Jade chuckled and turned to watch Critic and Snob, who were in a heated debate over the merits, or in Critic's opinion, the lack thereof, of exploitation movies. Spoony and 90s Kid were talking about something called a Sega Genesis, Linkara and Insano were having an argument over something called Neutro, and Harvey and Jaeris were deep in a conversation about music, the singer having discovered that the former Gunslinger had been a music reviewer in his home universe. Dan and The Other Guy- "Call me Rob," he had told Jade- were discussing the latest movies.

SOI floated over to her. "Riki, riki tee?"

Jade looked over at the arcade. "Well, I don't know if I'd be any good, but sure." She eased out of the booth and SOI bounced over to Insano, bopping him lightly on the head.

"What?"

"Riki Tee!"

Insano laughed and dug in his pockets, pulling out a few crumpled dollar bills. "Of course. Have fun. Hey, 90s Kid?"

"Yo?"

Insano grinned. "Feel like having my son beat you at Whack A Mole?"

The teen gaped in mock effrontery. "Dude, no one can beat me at Whack A Mole!" He leapt up from his seat, nearly knocking his Coke into Critic's lap, and ran towards the arcade area, Jade and SOI following after.

Critic craned his neck to watch as Jade bent over the air hockey table, whistling in appreciation. Rob rolled his eyes and smacked the back of his head, glancing pointedly at Linksano, who looked as if he would dearly love to take Critic's head off. "Sorry."

Linksano huffed his acceptance.

Rob was about to say something when a loud shout broke the awkward silence. "IT IS HIM!"

Critic, Linkara, Spoony and Snob all winced at the shout. "Oh God, not now," Snob whispered viciously. "Damn it, not now!"

Critic sighed. "Just be nice, and tell whoever it is that we're busy. I'm sure they'll understand." He plastered on a fake smile as two men in their early twenties came up to their table, grinning. One, who had on a dirty green shirt, turned to him.

"Hey, are you the Nostalgia Critic?" There was something about the mocking way he asked that set Critic's teeth on edge.

"Yeah. Look, this really isn't a good time. We're having a private party."

The man who had spoken turned to his companion, a mocking smile on his face. "You hear that, George? They're having a private party. Isn't that sweet?"

George grinned. "Yeah, Dale. It's sweet. What's the matter, Critic? Too good for your fans? Well, seeing as how everyone here is a bunch of pompous assholes, can't say I'm surprised."

Snob glared at him. "Hey, I'm the only pompous asshole around here, thank you! Now, kindly fuck off."

George laughed, then grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the table. Dan and Spoony glared daggers at him, and he leaned back, smirking. "Hey, you can't make me leave. My Daddy owns this place, and if you cause a stink I'll make sure you never get allowed back. So hows about you give me a slice of pizza?"

"How about I shove my goggles up your ass?" Insano growled. George leaned forward and snatched a slice of pizza off his plate. "HEY!"

George ate the pizza in two large bites, wiped his mouth on his arm, then belched loudly. Dale, who was sitting next to a less than pleased Linksano, clapped, laughing.

"Hey dudes, Jade just totally kicked my ass at Pac Man! She's like, totally...who are you guys?" 90s Kid had come running over, and now he stared in confusion at the newcomers. He also noticed the rather furious looks they were getting. "Dudes, umm, you're kinda crashing a private party."

Dale looked him up and down and burst out laughing. "What the hell are you wearing? You look like you're stuck in the 90s! What a fucking dweeb!"

George noticed something else. "The fuck is that thing?!" He pointed to SOI, who had come over to get more money for tokens. "What sort of sick fucking thing is that?"

Insano was shaking in rage, and Spoony grabbed his arm under the table , silently willing him to not do anything stupid. "I think you guys had better get while the getting's good."

"I concur, my video game playing friend," said Dan, glaring at the interlopers. "We are in no mood to deal with two annoying children."

George snickered. "Not much you can do about it, shithead."

"Hey, what's going on?" Jade entered the room, looking just as confused as 90s Kid had. Dale and George gaped at her, and Linksano had to exert a great deal of willpower to keep from strangling both of them. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember inviting you two gentlemen."

Dale licked his lips as his gaze roved up and down her body. "Tell you what, sugar tits, you ditch these losers and come with me and George. We'll have ourselves a nice little party for three."

Jade smiled sweetly at him. "I would sooner fuck a dead dog. Besides, didn't your momma teach you not to hit on a pregnant woman?"

George snorted. "Nice try, bitch. But Dale and I always get our way, and right now, I gotta say, you're our way."

Jade's eyes flashed, and Linksano clapped his hands to his ears. He turned to the others and mouthed "Cover your ears!" Puzzled, they complied, SOI hiding under his Daddy's coat.

Jade faced Dale and George, her eyes blazing in rage. _**"I am not your way. Your way is out that door and down the road. You will leave now, and once you leave, you will forget about everyone in this room. Now, GO!" **_

The two men stood at the same time and walked out, their eyes blank and unfocused.

Linksano grinned at Jade. "You know, that gift of yours comes in handy sometimes."

Jade blushed in reply.


	6. Presents!

Topsy Turvy

Summary: Sequel to How to Save a Life. Jade and Linksano have been together for six months, and Linksano is working on a solution to allow Jade to permanently reside in the Awesome 'Verse. But something happens that turns their lives upside down.

Pairing: Linksano/OC

Warnings: None

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own Jade, that's all.

* * *

Chapter Six: Presents!

"Dude! I almost forgot the best part of this party!" 90s Kid shot out of his seat, running towards the back of the restaurant. He returned moments later laden down with two large plastic bags. With a grunt, he placed them on the table, their brightly wrapped contents spilling out. He grinned at Jade. "Presents!"

Jade smiled at him. "Are they all from you?"

He blushed. "Naw, they're from everyone. Well...almost. I didn't tell Linksano, so..."

Linksano fidgeted, embarrassed. "Yes, I understand why you didn't, but I do feel bad that I was not able to at least purchase a small something for Jade."

Jade kissed his cheek. "It's okay, love. You've already given me a great present." She placed his hand on her swollen stomach, and Linksano grinned.

"Yes, I suppose I have. Well, whose present shall we open first?"

Jade closed her eyes and pulled a present out of the pile. "I guess we're opening Critic's first."

"Ha!" Critic said, sticking his tongue out at the group. Everyone rolled their eyes. Jade tore off the red wrapping paper, revealing a DVD.

"The Secret of NIMH? What's that?"

Critic's jaw dropped. "Only one of the best movies ever made. Trust me, your kid will love it. Plus it's got great Nostalgic value, and I am the Nostalgia Critic."

"If you say 'I remember it so you don't have to', I'm punching your face in," Snob warned. "My present is much cooler. It's the bigger one wrapped in green."

Jade opened it. Inside was a infant sized shirt with a Crystal Pepsi logo on it. Critic made a face. "Really, Snob? A fucking shirt?"

"Hey, at least the kid will get some practical use out of it! Besides, it took me a long time to find that."

Jade smiled. "And it's lovely." Snob 'ha!ed' in triumph, causing Critic to roll his eyes in exasperation.

Linksano selected the next package, an oblong shaped one wrapped in paper that had beakers on it. "I'm guessing this one is from Insano."

"Yes, and it's much better than a shirt or a silly movie! It's SCIENCE!"

Jade tore it open, grinning. "My First Chemistry Set. Thanks, Insano. I can't wait to have two mad scientists in the house."

Insano grinned. "You're never too young to learn about science."

"Riki tee!"

Jade pulled out a small, soft, clumsily wrapped package. "This one?"

"Riki!"

Jade carefully opened it. "Aww, this is adorable. Look, Linksano, it's a ducky!"

"Yes, quite adorable. Thank you, SOI."

"Riki!"

Insano grinned. "He picked that out himself."

The opening of presents continued. Spoony gave her a puzzle, Dan a pair of fuzzy dice, Linkara a collection of children's stories, Harvey a CD of nursery rhymes sung by him, and Jaeris gave her a small ornament from his home world. Finally, there was one present left. It was the size of a book. "90s Kid, I'm guessing this one is yours," Jade said. The teen nodded.

"Yeah, and I really hope you like it."

Jade unwrapped it. Inside was a leather bound book, the word 'Memories' stamped on it in gold lettering. She opened it, revealing blank pages. 90S Kid bit his lip, embarrassed.

"It's a journal. See, I was thinking that you would probably have a lot of stories to tell the kid, and if you wrote them down that way you wouldn't forget them, but of course you don't have to write down the ones you want to forget, but maybe with this you could make some new stories."

Jade beamed at him. "It's wonderful. Thank you. Thank you all for a wonderful day."


	7. Sweet Child O' Mine

Topsy Turvy

Summary: Sequel to How to Save a Life. Jade and Linksano have been together for six months, and Linksano is working on a solution to allow Jade to permanently reside in the Awesome 'Verse. But something happens that turns their lives upside down.

Pairing: Linksano/OC

Warnings: None

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own Jade, that's all.

–

Chapter Seven: Sweet Child O Mine.

Jade winced as she leaned against the couch. By Linksano's calculations, she was in her sixth, and possibly final, month of pregnancy. He had babbled on about her biological clock being faster than a normal human woman's, and shown her figures and statistics that made her head swim. But the gist of it all was that she would most likely be giving birth sometime towards the end of the month. He also hoped to have her anchor perfected by then-he had been working on it, but naturally became slightly distracted by the pregnancy and everything that ensued.

The realization that he was going to be a father in less than a month hadn't quite hit the scientist yet, though. When asked if he was excited, he would nod absently and return to his work, muttering under his breath. Eventually, everyone gave up razzing him, instead choosing to go out and buy the necessities.

Linkara created a spare room for a nursery, and he, Harvey, and 90s Kid spent the weekend decorating it. Jade had been quite happy, and even Linksano had managed a mutter of thanks.

Now, two weeks after that, Jade was beginning to suspect that perhaps her lover's calculations may have been a bit off. She clenched her teeth, breathing hard against the spasms, mentally counting how far apart they were. "Son of a..."

90s Kid looked up from his comic. He and Jade were alone in the apartment. Linkara had gone out shopping, Harvey was getting a haircut, and Linksano was on board Comicron-1. "You okay, Jade?"

Jade hissed as another contraction hit. "Well, I don't mean to cause any alarm, but I'm going to have a baby."

The teen frowned in confusion. "Well, yeah, I know. It's kind of obvious."

Jade cursed as another, stronger contraction hit. "Nooo, you don't understand. I'm going to have a baby. Right now."

90s Kid gaped at her. "Dude, you mean...?!" Jade howled in pain, and 90s Kid yelped, flustered. "Umm..OK...uhh..oh geez what do I do...umm...uhh..hot water? Do you need hot water or a pillow or..."

"I'm home!"

90s Kid had never been so happy to hear Linkara's voice. He ran into the hall, grabbing the shocked reviewer before he even had time to put away the groceries. "Dude you gotta help me Jade's going into labor and I totally have no clue what to do!"

Linkara gaped at Jade for half a second before assuming control. "Right. 90S Kid, call Insano and tell him to meet us on board Comicron-1. We'll be in the Infirmary." He walked over to Jade. "Think you can handle a quick teleport?" Jade nodded, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Nimue, beam us to the Infirmary then inform Linksano he's about to be a father."

AFFIRMATIVE.

–

"EUREKA!" Linksano shouted in glee before laughing at himself for saying such a stock phrase. He had found the anchor. All Jade had to do was drink it, and she could stay with him.

DR. LINKSANO, YOU ARE NEEDED IN THE INFIRMARY.

"Oh, can't it wait?"

I FEAR NOT. JADE HAS GONE INTO LABOR.

Linksano's jaw dropped. "But she's not due for another three weeks!" He shot out of his lab, racing for the infirmary as fast as his legs could carry him.

Insano was just putting the final touches on his project(it was either a death ray or a bubble machine, he wasn't sure yet) when his phone rang. The tinny sounds of Nirvana clued him into the caller fairly easily. Sighing in exasperation, he picked it up. "Hello, 90s Kid. Look, I'm very busy and...What. She did? Well, what does Linkara expect...oh fine, I'll come!" With a curse, he allowed himself to be beamed onto Linkara's ship.

The hero was waiting for him. "Good, you're here. Know anything about delivering babies?"

"Not a blessed thing."

"Great, follow me." Insano followed Linkara down the corridors to the Infirmary. Jade was lying on a bed, Linksano behind her. 90s Kid was trying to look everywhere but at Jade. Insano sighed. "She's in labor."

Linksano rolled his eyes. "Brilliant deduction, Sherlock!"

Jade yelped in pain, then spoke between clenched teeth. "Linksano, my love, I know you and Insano have your differences, but so help me if you two start having a cock fight I will force you both to perform a fan dance while wearing frilly pink tutus!"

Linkara and 90s Kid cackled at the image. Insano shuddered, then walked over to the bed. "OK, look. I know next to nothing about delivering babies, but I can guess why the hero called me. So I'll do my best, but I'm drawing on med school knowledge, and that was a long time ago. Jade, I'm not sure how quick your delivery will be, so Linkara, I need you to get blankets and something to clean the kid off once it's out. 90s Kid, I need you to help me."

90s Kid blanched. "Dude, I'm not sure I'd be much help..."

"You'll be fine. Just come stand in front of Jade and be ready to catch the head."

The teen gulped, then came to where Insano was pointing. He stared at the ceiling , trying not to look. Insano rolled his eyes and smacked the back of his head. "Ow! Dude, what was that for?"

"Pay attention, idiot! How are you going to see the head otherwise?"

"Dude...I don't want to see her...umm...you know."

Insano giggled. "Why, haven't you ever seen one before?"

"Cha, sure I have. Lots of times!"

"Then why is this any different?"

The teen fidgeted. "Well...I...umm...it just is, OK?"

Linkara had returned with the blankets. "90s Kid, just admit you've never seen a vagina and be done with it. I'll help Insano."

90s Kid looked indignant. "I have so seen one! I've seen lots of them."

"Sneaking peeks at the centerfolds in Playboy and Hustler don't count," Linkara snarked. "But if you still want to help, then you can be the one to clean the baby off, OK?"

Jade growled. "If the three of you are done discussing my pussy, perhaps you would be so kind as to GET THIS FUCKING THING OUT OF ME."

Insano jumped to attention. "Right. Linkara, come over here and get ready to catch the head. 90s Kid, find the cleanest blanket and have it ready. Linksano, keep supporting Jade. Jade, when I tell you to, push." He counted to twenty, then looked up at her. "Push."

Jade bore down, howling, and Linksano screeched as his hand was crushed. Insano nodded, grinning. "Keep going, you're doing great!"

A blue flash indicated Harvey's arrival, and he ran over. "Anything I can do, Doc?" Insano nodded.

"Yes, get a basin of clean water ready." Harvey nodded and went to the sink. He found a basin underneath and filled it.

Insano smiled at Jade in encouragement. "You're doing great. Keep pushing. Linkara, do you see anything yet?"

"No, not...wait! Yeah, I do! I see the head!"

Linksano gulped. "Oh Tesla...come on Jade, just a bit more..."

Jade bore down, screaming. "LINKSANO, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU..." she let out a stream of words that nobody could understand, but from the expression of fury on her face, they guessed it was nothing good. "YOU ARE NEVER, EVER ALLOWED TO TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN!"

Linksano looked utterly crushed, but Harvey cackled. "Don't take her too seriously, Doc. Helena threatened to castrate me with her bare hands. Dames say things they don't mean when they're having a kid."

Linkara gasped out loud. "I've got the head! Now what?"

Insano grinned widely. "One more big push, Jade. Just one more!"

The entire Infirmary held its breath as Jade bore down. For a second, there was dead silence, then the loud wails of a newborn pierced the air. Insano barked out orders. "Harvey, bring that basin and a cloth over here!" The singer obeyed, and Insano wiped the squalling infant clean before producing a pair a scissors out of his jacket and cutting the umbilical cord. "90s Kid, bring me a blanket."

Jade leaned against Linksano, panting. "What did I have?"

Insano wrapped the baby up, then grinned at the new parents. "Well, if I remember my anatomy classes, it's a girl." He gave them both a genuine smile. "Would you like to hold her?" Jade reached out, and Insano placed her daughter in her arms. "She's beautiful."

Jade and Linksano stared down at the infant. Without hesitating, Linksano pulled off his goggles. "She's got my eyes."

Jade nodded, tears of happiness in her own eyes. "Yeah. Hello, love." She gasped. "Linksano..I...she's it."

"What?"

Jade kissed her daughter's forehead. "The anchor. I can stay." Linksano laughed in relief and joy before kissing her.

90s Kid grinned. "Dude, that is the cutest baby ever. So like, what are you going to call her?"

Jade smiled. "Well, I had a name picked out, but I want to make sure it's okay with Harvey."

The singer looked confused. "Why?"

"Because...I want to name her after someone very special to you. I was thinking of calling her Charlene."

Harvey blinked back tears. "You...want to name her after my Charlie?" Jade nodded, and Harvey grinned. "Yes. Yes, of course it's OK with me. The world could always use another Charlie."

Jade nodded her thanks, then looked down at Charlene, who had gone to sleep. "When you wake up, little one, I'll introduce you to everyone properly."

Linkara ushered the others out of the room so that the new family could have some time alone.

Linksano moved so that he was lying next to Jade. He reached out, gently stroked his daughter's head, then kissed Jade. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The scientist placed a kiss on Charlene's forehead. "And I love you, my little one. Sweet dreams."

He draped his arms over them, and the two of them drifted off to sleep.

FIN.


End file.
